


Tiny Treats 3

by eerian_sadow



Series: stocking stuffers 2012 [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Friendship, Gen, Microfic, sentencefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sentencefics for fandom stocking 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Treats 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



1) Perceptor gasped as he plugged into the link and was flooded with more data than he could ever hope to process.

2) "Hey, Perceptor, I've got those mineral samples you asked for." Beachcomber grinned as Perceptor transformed excitedly and extended his sample tray.

"Thank you, my friend. If my theory is correct, your minerals will revolutionize fuel consuption and effeciency."

3) Perceptor laid a consoling hand on Wheeljack's shoulder as the inventor surveyed the remains of the large scale forcefield generator.

4) "I hope you like it," Cosmos said shyly, handing the animal carrier to the larger mech.

Perceptor held the crate delicately between two fingers and examined the creature inside. Then he looked up and gave the minibot a smile. "Canis lupis familiaris. I will enjoy learning it's behavior patterns and mannerisms."

5) "Just a bit higher, Cosmos," Perceptor said, activating his scanners. "We need to be in low orbit to get the correct readings."

6) Skywarp screamed and cowered against the back of he cell as the energy bars flickered out. "Pleasedon'thurtmeAutobots."

Megatron frowned as he took stock of the frightened flier. "I am no Autobot. Come out of there before you waste this escape opportunity."

Skywarp looked up and screamed again. "Decepticons are scary too!"

7) Ramjet and Sunstorm stuck together--and got caught together--not because they liked each ther, but because there was no one else to stick with.

8) Slipstream might have been cloned from Starscream and used his personality matrix as a base, but she was not that arrogant backstabber, and would make sure everyone knew it.

9) When the last of the humans fled the glass and concrete tower, Dirge settled onto the roof with a contented huff. "Mine."

10) Starscream may have been his base, but he was clearly not worthy of the Allspark shard that had powered him. Thundercracker kicked the deactivated Seeker once in the side and stomped away from the scrapyard, content with his clear superiority.


End file.
